


There's Nothing Wrong With A Line

by gemsofformenos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Zuko, F/M, Flirting, Flirting Lines from TNG (Guinan and Riker), Fluff and Humor, How to confess love, Humor, Romance, Sokka knows how to be charming, Starting romance, troubled feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko doesn't sleep well since months since his feelings for Suki keeps his mind occupied. At another midnight walk through the Royal Gardens he finds Sokka and his sister at a pavilion and seeks for an advise how to tell Suki that he's in love with her...Inspired by a flirting talk out of Star Trek: The Next Generation between Guinan and Riker
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	There's Nothing Wrong With A Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePlatypusBear21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/gifts), [madamezuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamezuki/gifts).



> I have written this one some months ago as a birthday present for PPB21's husband since she has told me he loves Sokkla and humor and I have struggled some time to decide to publish this one or not but since I got the okay I have chosen to give my break a little time-out.  
> But I cannot publish it without thanking and dedicating this one to some other persons as well casue without them this one wouldn't exist. The biggest Thank You and reward goes to the wonderful authors around Star Trek: The Next Generation. I'm a fan of Star Trek, still I wouln'd count me as a Trekkie otherwise I could name the exact episode which the conversation between Guinan and Riker has taken place in I have used here. It is to me one of the smartest and smoothest written flirting lines, so full of mischief and flying sparks and blessed with a smart and teasing banter which has directly made me drawing this line to the couple which will use these lines here in my story. None of them are my creation only the new placement so all thanks and rewards goes to the talented authors who have crafted these wonderful scene I have chosen as inspiration.  
> The other big Thank You goes to Madame Atomic Bomb or to be more precice to the fact that I found these lines at her old tumblr some months ago. Her love and works for Zuki has been the inspiration for the setting I could place the used lines in and without it and the Zuki Week of this year I wouldn't also have visit her tumblr and these lines might not have find their ways in my mind again.  
> To sum all of this up I dedicate this one to PPB21's husband as my birthday gift for him (PPB21 got gifts from me too so fair is fair), to the wonderful authors of TNG and to Madame Atomic Bomb. I hope you'll like this little work of mine and I wish everyone else a lot of fun with this little one here.
> 
> Yours
> 
> gemsofformenos

Zuko couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep since weeks and to make it worse the reason why he couldn't sleep was probably right behind the door which was separating the hall from his private rooms.

Suki.

It has been more than a year since the break-up between Sokka and Suki and he has felt so uncomfortable since day one cause both have searched his company to find consolation and support. Sokka was his best friend and Suki...

Both have grown close friends before no matter how hard they have tried to keep some distance to avoid rumors and to ensure that both could handle the security with the demanded seriousness and attention.

But Zuko liked Suki.

He liked her laughter, which could let the sun shine.

He liked her smile, which could warm any room

He liked her skills and strength, which could match his own easily.

He liked her sharp mind, which could cut much easier an deeper than any sword or fan.

He liked her big and caring heart, which always found the strength to help and support a friend.

And so Zuko realized that he didn't just liked her. He loved her. But he loved Sokka as his best friend and so he was okay with it more or less but the break-up changed everything. He felt excited and hopeful, but also guilty and bad for his feelings, cause he feared to use her weakness and he felt like he was betraying his friendship with Sokka.

Zuko tried to hide it, but with every month passing by it got harder to do so. Ty Lee was making remarks since a while but even worse his sister used any chance she could find to tease him about it. His feelings seem to be an open book for anyone beside Suki, who was searching his company as ever, who did her sparring with him and their walks though the gardens.

Obviously he wasn't good at hiding his feelings cause Sokka had talked to him about Suki five weeks ago. Zuko's heart had skipped a beat in this moment but to his surprise and relief Sokka has encouraged him to follow his heart. The warrior has given him one of his bear hugs to tell him that he would love to see Suki happy and that he has no doubts that she could be happy with him.

But to Zuko's anger and surprise it had only doubled his problem. How could he tell her that he had feelings for her? How could he tell her that she was driving him crazy?

Agni forbid she wouldn't share these feelings. He would risk their friendship. She would probably leave in order to cross out troubled feelings as a risk for his safety.

And so Zuko couldn't find any sleep since weeks and since Suki got the reports from her warriors about Zuko taking walks in the middle of the night she has taken nightshifts more often to ensure his safety and to try to find out what was bothering him, but he dodged her questions or simply fell quiet.

Zuko sighed and finally dressed again in an robe acceptable for a midnight walk in the gardens. To his luck Suki wasn't there this time but Ty Lee and Kijoncha were at his side as soon as he left his rooms.

“You should talk to her, Zuko.“

They had reached the garden until Ty Lee finally couldn't take the silence anymore. Zuko gave her a tired look.

“I know. But I don't know how.“

The woman was about to answer but Zuko gave her a weak smile and placed his and on her shoulder while shaking his head.

“I need some time to think, Ty Lee. We'll meet here again.“

Kijoncha and Ty Lee shared some uneasy looks. Suki wouldn't like this but in the end it was Zuko's decision and the Fire Lord seemed to be determent to take the chance that the captain wasn't here to change his mind. The Kyoshi Warriors bowed before Zuko and the Fire Lord started his walk in the dark gardens.

His walk turned out to be shorter than he expected as he noticed some light at a pavilion. The Fire Lord frowned a bit as he got closer. Azula and Sokka were sitting under the pavilion with some tea and a Pai Sho board chatting and laughing. Both have been done travelling during the last month for diplomacy, Azula as an ambassador and member of the Royal family and Sokka as ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. They have returned this evening and Zuko rolled his eyes while thinking about a snoring Sokka at the upcoming briefing tomorrow. But he could use a little distraction and maybe a hint what to do so he walked over to join his sister and his friend.

“Well seems someone doesn't find sleep. Little Zuzu will be really grumpy tomorrow.“

Azula's voice was mischievous but she got up and gave her brother a little hug and offered him a place at their side. Sokka took an empty cup and offered Zuko a tea.

“You look awful Zuko.“

The Fire Lord gave his friend an annoyed grin but he sighed after a little sip of tea facing the Pai Sho board.

“Thanks for reminding me.“

Sokka and Azula shared a serious look and finally the Princess crossed her arms before her chest.

“What's wrong Zuko?“

Zuko sighed.

“Suki...“

Sokka placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

“You still haven't talked with her about your feelings.“

It wasn't a question. Zuko kept staring a hole in the table while he was turning the cup in front of him.

“I just... don't know what to say. How should I start? What should I say...?“

Zuko groaned in frustration and threw his head back. Azula and Sokka looked worried at each other but suddenly the warrior started beaming at Zuko.

“Maybe I can help. I can give you an example how you could talk to Suki.“

Sokka's enthusiasm caused an unconvinced look from Zuko and elicited an amused chuckle from Azula.

“Really? You think you could show my brother to be charming?“

The warrior grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Of course I can. You would be surprised.“

Azula had still her arms crossed before her chest but Sokka's confidence tickled her curiosity. She raised an eyebrow and her smile grew into an mischievous one. The Princess leaned forward facing Sokka's blue eyes with her golden one.

“I'm listening, peasant. Amuse me.“

Sokka leaned forward as well while Azula was shifting back on her place with a smile. The warriors eyes shined warm in the flickering light of the lanterns as he placed his left elbow on the table to rest his chin on his hand. Sokka's look seemed to get lost in Azula's eyes.

“You are the most beautiful woman in this universe.“

Azula's smile seemed to dance around her lips while she kept focused at Sokka's admiring look. His voice was like dark silk in the night.

“You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that.“

A quick sparkle came to Azula's eyes while she crossed her arms again but the amused smile remained. A slight mischief was in her voice, but a warm one.

“But you were afraid.“

Sokka's eyes seem to jump. He got a little closer to the table.

“Of us, of what we might become. Or that you might think that was a line.“

Azula raised an eyebrow again. One hand got up and she leaned her head aside while she rested her thumb and index finger at her chin.

“There's nothing wrong with a line. It's like a little knock at the door.“

The Princess outlined her quote with a gentle knock on the table. Sokka eyes lit up and he dared to take her hand carefully, brushing with his thumb over the backside of her hand.

“Then you're inviting me in?“

Azula chuckled warm and pulled her hand out of his grip but let it rest beside the one of the warrior.

“I'm not sending you away.“

Sokka placed both elbows on the table to let his head resting on both hands now, his look was filled with pure adoration.

“I dream of a world where your eyes are the stars and the universe worships the night.“

Azula raised her index finger and moved her hand a bit back. Her voice was still warm but also a slight impish warning.

“Careful. Putting me on a pedestal so high, you may not be able to reach me.“

Sokka's smile just grew warmer while he seemed to try to drown himself in Azula's golden ones.

“Then I'll learn how to fly.“

Zuko has observed the whole conversation with a mixture of surprise confusion and a slowly but constantly growing uncomfortable feeling. Finally he decided that he had heard and seen enough and he laughed awkward.

“I don't think that is my style.“

Azula glared at her brother. Her face was a serious warning.

“Shut up, Zuzu.“

The Princess turned back to Sokka and leaned forward taking both of his hands to cup them with her own. Her warm smile returned while her golden eyes lock with Sokka's blue ones.

“Tell me more about my eyes.“

Sokka's smile grew warmer and wider. Both didn't notice a confused Zuko retreating carefully from the pavilion.


End file.
